Dictionary
by drinksforthewholehouse
Summary: 'The limits of my language means the limits of my world.' Ludwig Wittgenstein. Reviews allow me to know that more chapters are wanted. ReidxOFC. MA Rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Reviews allow me to know that more chapters are wanted. ReidxOFC. MA Rating. _

**_Prologue_**

She sat on his lap, her hair mussed and tangled, as his own hair was. His fingers dipped into her skin like a Gian Lorenzo Bernini sculpture. At that moment he could only hope that his imprints remained there forever in the same like. That he would find those indents on her skin in a thousand years from now.

'Touch,' he asked.

'Tocar,' she answered.

His finger trailed down her back and he felt the precipitations of their activity slide against her skin. The back of his mind allowed him to count the vertebrae, allowing his finger to dive into the spaces between the bones that hid beneath the smooth expanse of skin. He closed his eyes as the bones arched and moved against him.

'Sweat,' he murmured.

'Sudor,' she answered.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she whimpered in absolution of him. She gripped onto his forearms as he moved on top of her, as he watched her, as he listened to her unheeded cries of desperation and pleasure and then the last gasp of breath. He was breathing heavily as his eyes focused on her, on the hot breath between them.

'Scream,' he gasped.

'Gritar,' she answered.

He smiled as he pressed his lips against her skin and he kissed her, he tasted her flesh, she stirred in her sleep and she looked over his shoulder where he continued to kiss her. She smiled as she felt his hand move from her hip, to her waist, to slide between her legs. His mouth sucked on her shoulder as he nuzzled her nose, urging her gently to wake.

'Inexhaustible,' he whispered.

'Inagotable,' she answered.

The sun rose with an envious heat that made the sheets uncomfortable and rough, he kicked them back before he pulled them close, the cold air that greeted him a greater enemy than the sun. His hand moved over to the mattress beside him but there was nothing there but the cold air that he knew too well and too often. His eyes opened, wincing at the light Reid sat up on the bed and sighed.

'Alone,' he asked.

There was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews encourage. _

_**Chapter One**_

Reid stepped into the office with coffee cup in hand; he quickly paced his way to the upstairs room where everyone had gathered. He murmured a 'sorry' as he slid into his seat and then fumbled and flipped open the case file. His eyes scanned the papers in front of him as Garcia went through the case.

'This one is local so no go-bag today, we have two female call girls found in construction sites five miles apart from one another, local police say that they had called in after their last client to check in but then went missing for a week and appeared again here, dead. The coroner says that the cause of death was a deep gash to the upper arms after extensive, what appears to be, physical but not sexual abuse.'

Morgan frowned, tapping the photograph in front of him, 'There are phones near the bodies.'

'So they were let go after being held for two days and told to what? Call the police?'

'What's the difference between a call girl and a prostitute?' Reid asked, 'Both have sex for money but there's a reason the unsub chose them specifically.'

'A call girl is handled by a company, usually they have high-class members and they spend a lot more money for this girl's time and safety. There are strict guidelines and filtering to stop this happening to anyone that works for companies.'

'So how did this happen?'

'The police have no idea, all they know was that they had been missing for a week and then their bodies were found.'

'The construction sites shows working class while the call girls deliver to a higher standard of clientele.' JJ said, 'Maybe the unsub is making a statement on the value of society, social ladders, maybe he's killing out of rejection, he didn't get past the screening.'

'Do both girls work at the same company?'

'No, separate companies but they do have contact with one another.'

'What about the latest?'

'She was reported last night, she had a day off and so she didn't see any clients that day but her manager said she didn't report in and with all that's going on with girls going missing, they reported it immediately.'

'Nothing at the house?'

'No struggle, all her clothes were there, there's nothing and that's consistent with all the other crime scenes.'

'Alright, looks like we have a puzzle to solve. Reid, Morgan I need you to go down to the coroner's office, JJ and Alex will head to their homes and Rossi we'll go to the last crime scene.'

Morgan nudged Reid as they stepped out of the office and Reid looked over at the smiling agent, 'Have a good weekend?'

Reid's lip curled to the right side of his face as he considered the answer, he then finally nodded, 'Yeah, I had a really good weekend actually.'

* * *

><p>'Hey, come on in.' She smiled as she stepped into his apartment, 'What?'<p>

'I sort of expected you to call and say that you were heading out again. Don't you have a new case?'

'I wasn't avoiding it,' he said as he closed the door. 'And we do have a new case but it's local.'

'Should I be worried?'

'I don't think you fit the unsub's motivation,' he attempted to step towards her, into the kitchen, but she shooed him out before he could. He smiled as he went to the table and he put down the plates on the table and then wandered around the room as he waited for the food to be done. It wasn't usual that he allowed her to come in and cook for him... well it didn't used to be usual until a few days ago.

'A traditional American meal.'

She came towards him and he looked at the food she placed in front of him, he laughed, 'A Grilled cheese sandwich? This is what you think American cuisine is?'

'It was the first thing that I ate when I got here,' she explained as she sat down across from him, 'It was all I could afford as well.'

'Well I cannot deny that it isn't American and delicious,' Reid said after the first bite.

'Well Doctor Reid, I'd almost say you just complimented me.'

Reid smiled at her, 'I believe I did.'

He smiled as he ate, as he brushed the crumbs off his pants, he didn't look at her. 'You left early this morning.'

'Sorry, it was work.'

'Do you have to leave early tomorrow?'

She smiled at him, though he was concentrating soley on the grilled cheese sandwich in front of him.

'Not that I know of.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews encouraged._

_**Chapter Two**_

They stood around the table, the evidence and the photographs in front of them. JJ spoke first, looking at the crime scene photographs and then at all of them.

'There were no signs of forced entry and no one saw her with any men around her home or her street. She wasn't taken from her home, she was taken on the street.'

'The manager was hesitant to say anything about the client they were with but he had a strong alibi to back up his case, there was also footage from the hotel to support that she did leave the building alone and mere seconds later she was calling her company to tell them that she was on her way home.'

'The autopsy report showed severe torture that shows that the unsub kept them alive for six days and on the seventh the bodies were dumped.'

'Do you think this has a religious significance?'

'Then God blessed the seventh day and made it holy, because on it he rested from all the work of creating that he had done.' Reid said, 'But if he's leaving all the bodies intact and he's just murdering them then there is no 'higher work' to be done.'

'Unless he's building up to the one he wants.'

'Still, seven days must be a hell of a hiding place if they can keep them quiet, maybe they were subdued or drugged into submission. What did the toxicology report say?'

'There were no signs of drugs used on the bodies though there were traces of Acid Copper Chromate, which is a wood preserver but not enough to kill them.'

'Then the location is either very secluded or very loud, seeing as most of the victims seemed to be inner-city dwellers and the bodies were found not very far from large hubs of people, he wanted them to be found or he didn't go out of his way to take them to a far place.'

'Why risk getting caught in a high density place?'

'He wants them to be found.'

'The crime scene where the bodies were dumped showed no signs of a struggle, they were dead before they arrived, bodies wrapped in plastic.'

'Is the killer showing remorse? It's not consistent with the tortures but it is with the non-sexual aspect of it.'

'Whatever it is we've got to think fast, he's only up to his third girl and it's day number four, we're running out of time.'

'We also have to look at the timeline, after the seven days are up then it's clear that he already has a new victim the next day. He's stalking them, he stalks his victim while he still has the other victims alive and he waits for them.'

'He's meticulous, he's choosing his victims carefully and he's researching them. Reid, Morgan can you go to their companies and ask for a client list, maybe there's a connection there.'

'We're going to need a warrant, these companies are all about discretion and they do not give up the privacy of their files so easily.'

'We'll figure it out.'

* * *

><p>Reid woke up abruptly and he felt a movement beside him. He turned on the bed and smiled when he saw her lying beside him. Her hands covering and hiding her face from the light that pour into the room. His hands ghosted over her skin as he kissed her shoulder blades and her shoulder, his hands running down her arm as she began to stir in her sleep and her hand found his.<p>

'Is it time to wake up?' she asked blearily.

'Ja son las cinco.'

She smiled, a breath of laughter escaping her, 'That sounded good Doctor.'

She turned on her back to look up at Reid, her fingers brushing over his growing facial hair. He had only just started to grow it, it takes a while for him to grow his beard out but he heard Morgan telling him that changing it up a bit is good in a relationship. 'Do you like it?'

'I'll get used to it.'

He leaned over and kissed her, pressing his light but firm body against hers, 'So what are you doing today?'

'I thought I'd go to the shops, get some more American Cuisine, will you stop laughing, and then I have a work thing to get to.'

'Well I need to go and find a serial killer walking around the city.'

'Yeah, I think I'd prefer to spend the day at the shops.' She smiled as he chuckled lightly against her skin, 'Dinner tonight?'

He nodded and he leaned in closer to her, kissing her and he inhaled and let out a breath, 'Oh that reminds me, you said something last night and it reminded me that there's a technique that actually-'

She laughed and she pulled him towards her, kissing him and silencing him in the too early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews encouraged._

_**Chapter Three**_

They walked through the hallway with the tall brunette who managed the company, she led Morgan and Alex through the rooms.

'We do attempt to give our clients as much privacy as possible but we have no control over what happens in their personal life. Sometimes we do get complaints and threats from our clients partners but that's not unusual in our line of work.'

'Do you think that these girls had similar clients together, maybe they were the targets of a revenge attack?'

'The clients do have favourites, they have regulars, but I can tell you that looking over the lists that neither of them had regulars in common.'

'What about their partners? I mean, if you say that they sometimes got complaints… did you receive any complaints from partners that these girls had in the past.'

She looked at him and she shook her head, 'We'll look into it.'

'Do you mind if we do that?'

'Yes I do.'

'We can come back with a warrant.'

She smiled at them, 'I doubt you'd get it, you have your connections but so do we. I can give you the call log from the girls mobile. They call in just before they meet and they call after they've left.'

'We can get that information from their providers.'

'Actually you can't, these phones are pre-tech, so they're old and they're not with any service provider. It's so that if anyone was to get into their phones they wouldn't know where they would be meeting their clients. I'll get them for you now.'

Blake looked over at Morgan as the woman's heels faded into another room, 'They sure went to great lengths to take care of these girls.'

'But using old phones makes cyber stalking a bit more difficult; whoever took them didn't stalk them online. That means they were stalking them on foot; we'll call Hotch and go to their apartments, see if anyone was seen with the girls.'

The woman came back with two large binder files, she handed it to the two of them. 'These are the past month.'

'Just a month?'

'It's average.'

'Alright, we'll get these over to Reid and he'll read through them in an hour, we'll head over to the other companies and see if they had similar files to go through.'

They walked out of the building with their books and they looked around, the area was well lit, well trafficked and there was heaps of people walking around. They called Hotch back at the office.

'They disappeared in broad daylight, how is it possible that no one would have seen them taken?'

Alex shrugged as she went through the files, leaning over so that Hotch could hear her, 'If it's a woman, one of the wives, she might not have been so easily seen. I think it would have been stranger for these girls to notice a woman instead of a man.'

'These woman would also be noticeably seen if they were taken by force, these women don't look like street workers, they were Gucci and Chanel, if I were to see them walking down the street I would think that they were executives or models.'

'He's a ghost, he can go anywhere and get them without drawing attention, we just have to figure out how.' Hotch sighed, static through the phone. 'Garcia will run a list of wooded areas, construction sites and industrial sites. He needs privacy and a controlled area to do this.'

'This isn't going to be easy, we've got hundreds of sites and thousands of locations.'

'What about the toxins that were found?'

'It's not enough to pinpoint everything, it's a substance not easy to get but it's used widely.' Reid said, 'It's likely to be found in pesticides but that doesn't help much with where they were found, but we did find some marks on the soles of the girls feet consistent with cement, dusty and rusted cement, so that narrows it down to maybe some… construction or industrial sites.'

'Well we're headed back to the office with some files for Reid to look over, we'll eliminate the chance that these girls were abducted by their clients but the manager is pretty certain that it wasn't them.'

'Alright, we've lost two days now and if the unsub keeps to his schedule then our latest victim has hours to go. Cancel everything, this is priority.'

* * *

><p>Reid looked over his shoulder as he stepped away from the team, he dialled a number and he heard her voice float up through the speakers, voicemail.<p>

'Hey, it's uh… me, just wanted to tell you that I have to cancel dinner tonight, work came up. I'll uh…'

There was a knock on the door, 'Reid?'

'Yeah, be right there,' Reid said as he turned to the phone, 'Bye.'

Morgan watched Reid as he stowed away the phone, Reid didn't have many friends to call and since this was priority it seemed as if Reid had plans – for the first time ever.

'Who was that?'

'Who? What? Nobody. Are these the files?'

'Reid-'

'Guys, bad news,' JJ said as she walked towards them, 'They found another body, it's her.'


End file.
